1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly, to eyeglasses with a detachable auxiliary support that is used to shield the eyes of a wearer from airborne particles and to provide wearer comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, conventional corrective eyeglasses and safety eyeglasses are marketed as different products where each is designed specifically to serve a different purpose. For instance, safety eyeglasses are designed for wearer protection, whereas corrective eyeglasses are used to improve vision of the wearer and are limited in their ability to provide safety due to, for example, the large gap between the corrective eyeglasses and the wearer's face. Both types of eyeglasses are highly lacking in the area of comfort.
In the event the wearer of the corrective eyeglasses needs to use the safety eyeglasses, the wearer needs to switch the corrective eyeglasses for the safety eyeglasses. This is a cumbersome process and requires that the wearer carry around two sets of eyeglasses.